deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Dark Mario
(This oc is not supposed to be taken seriously,so please don't.) Dark Mario is an OC that is in the universe of The Golden Moustache,he is an evil Mario from an alternate universe which causes trouble for Golden and his OCs,he also is the main villain of The Golden Moustache. Mary sue test: 5 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far None Possible Opponents Chara Sonic.exe Giygas Devil Mario Shadow the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog Bizarro Superman (As Golden Age Superman) With The Golden Moustache History Dark Mario is a mario from an alternate universe,his dimension is corrupted and evil,and the whole opposite of the Mario universe,and he's the tyrant and ruler of the mushroom kingdom ruling it with Dark Peach and Dark Luigi being his assistant,there is no Bowser in his universe as Dark Mario takes that role,he eventually comes to The Golden Moustache's dimension to cause trouble with his team,but he's stopped by The Golden Moustache and his OCs,and so Dark Mario became a recurring villain who keeps on attacking TGM,planning to take over his dimension at one point. Death Battle Info Name: Mario (is a Mario from another dimension which was nicknamed "The dark dimension" due to it being an evil version of Mario's world and due to Dark Mario coming from there.) Nickname: Dark Mario (A nickname given to him by Golden and his friends,as this Mario wanted to become known as something else more than just a Mario from another dimension,he accepted the nickname given to him.9 Species:Evil version of Mario Age: Unknown,older than Golden Moustache. Gender:Male Personality:Arrogant and selfish,and a tyrant at heart,he doesn't seem to care about much and seems to only care about conquering dimensions,can get cocky,and is sadistic,but has a short temper. Powers & Abilities Scales to The Golden Moustache. Durability:Can tank attacks from The Golden Moustache and his one punch,and can tank kamehamehas with no effort and doing a combo fight with Golden in the sky,tanked an universe busting explosion,tanked a galaxy busting explosion,and billions of planets exploding in his face. Corruption:Spams psychic attacks on someone's mind and eventually turns them in a black colored,corrupted versions of themselves and mind controls them,corrupted millions of toads to attack Golden and his OCs,and corrupted alot of people in a city to attack Golden. Can shoot black blasts Teleportation Scales to the Golden Moustache in speed,and can travel through dimensions in a few seconds. Can keep up and tank attacks from The Golden Moustache's super saiyan and ultra instinct form,and couldn't be erased by the hakai,which surprised Golden. Death breath (Can send large waves of black fog from his mouth touhou style,which heavily weakens someone and while the large waves of fog can be dodged,it's pretty hard due to being well touhou style.) Fire manipulation (can send large waves of fire,create fire spikes,and create a large fireball to destroy a whole city.) Telekinesis (can send an opponent flying and control them with telekinesis,and break their limbs with it.) Gravity manipulation (Can slow down gravity.) Can slow down time Cloning (Can clone himself,has created a whole army of clones to attack Golden and his OCs.) Can keep up with Golden in general. Can turn intangible to phase through attacks,but cannot attack in this form. Scales to The Golden Moustache in strenght,and can punch through Golden's chest and wound him heavily to the point he's stunned. Can create a large explosion near himself. Regeneration (Can regenerate from virtually any wound done to him as long as there's a single part of him left (ex. some blood),but destroying 100% of his body kills him,regenerated from 0.1% of his mass) Can react to Golden's speed. Can send someone to the "Nightmare Zone" by having a large portal open that starts sucking the opponent in and starts adapting to match their speed,when the opponent is sucked in,they're trapped in a black void,with their body constantly changing,being distorted,being turned very old to the point they're reduced to ashes,having their durability ignored and then be vaporized,and then be brought back,have their brain removed from their heads and then crushed,and their limbs becoming extremely long and then exploding,and their head exploding,there's virtually no escape from this dimension,since if anyone tries to escape,time will rewind automatically or teleport them back to the nightmare zone. His blasts can ignore durability and de-atomize,vaporize,and reduce someone to ashes. Body swap beam: Can shoot a white energy blast that adapts to eventually match the opponent's speed,if it hits the opponent,Dark Mario and them switch bodies,and the opponent doesn't have any powers in Dark Mario's body,now being in a human level body,Dark Mario meanwhile since he is in the opponent's body,gets their powers and abilities. Death Glare: With a glare,Dark Mario can destroy someone's consciousness and paralyze them by looking at them in the eyes. Can time travel and destroy timelines and cause a time paradox. Resists universe level,planet level,and multi-universe level power nullification and those kinds of mind control. Can stop time. Can rewind time. His blasts can destroy galaxies. Can read minds,and wipe out memories,and crush brains,destroy them,or make them explode. Can shoot an ice blast going at 10000x Massively faster than light that can go through solar systems and an infinite multiverse,capable of turning someone into ice. Can walk in a place where there's no time,or concept of anything. Destroyed an immeasurable realm of the 7th dimension. Can shoot existence erasure blasts capable of erasing someone from existence,including souls. Can raise his hand to drain the life force of someone,ignoring their durability. Can walk in an infinite place. Can go through infinite astral realms and enter someone's mind and then set it on fire,ignoring durability and destroying their mind completely,paralyzing the opponent,as they can't do anything at all. Tricked two 100000 IQ and 3000 IQ rulers of other dimensions into letting him in their dimension and help him continue his plans without knowing,also outsmarted them,these rulers were capable of knowing the depths of infinity,resolve complex advanced technology codes,and communicate with the 10th dimension,and also resolve the concept of things being immeasurable. Technique: "The power of learning" Basically information analysis as he learns on how to use techniques and powers of his opponent,however he also needs to learn how to master them,so he doesn't just get them and uses them like if it was nothing. Resists power nullification,a machine was made to nullify his powers but it malfunctioned when it tried to do that. 1000x billions MFTL+. Feats Kept up with and almost defeated Golden and his OCs. Took over the mushroom kingdom and enslaved and corrupted millions of toads. Put the main universe where Golden lives in chaos and almost took it over. Corrupted millions of people. Almost defeated Super Plumber and put alot of wounds on him. Created millions of clones to attack Golden and his OCs. Mind controlled some of Golden's OCs to attack him,and put him in danger. Almost killed Golden two times. Caused chaos in other dimensions and conquered them. Kept up with Golden as Enhanced Dark Mario. Tanked the one punch with no effort. Tanked kamehamehas. Resists Hakai,meaning he is resistant to existence erasure. Destroyed an universe Unaffected by time paradoxes,or existing in dimensions where he doesn't exist,because he doesn't have multiple versions of himself,he IS a version of someone else,aka Mario. Equipment Black hearts (imagine basically the appearance of pure hearts,but they function differently,they boost alot of strenght and speed and give a 1000x boost to stats,including strenght,speed,and power,,capable of speedblitzing Ultra Instinct Golden at certain times,and match his strenght and durability,tanking hits from him,also can fly and destroy billions of galaxies,universes,and is superior to an infinite multiverse,his attack potency has the power of quatrillions of multiverses and galaxies,tanked an infinite multiverse busting explosion and an universe busting explosion,along with a galaxy exploding in his face,also he's virtually invulnerable to anything in this form,capable of tanking also a planet busting explosion with no effort and not flinching,he also can sense someone's source of power and destroy it on a conceptual level,he also can destroy entities more powerful than himself on a conceptual level by clenching his fist,and causing their durability to be ignored and explode,and then get erased on a conceptual level,he also can shake a whole multiverse,can travel through billions of solar systems and immeasurable multiverses,also killed The Source,an infinite 11th dimensional being that could destroy infinite multiverses and stated that it manipulated reality and could manipulate the multiverse,and had immeasurable speed and could exist in voids with nothing in them,he keeps all of his powers and abilities he had in base form.) Weaknesses Not immune to incapacitation methods,and being sealed away. Arrogant and cocky. Not immune to mind control himself. Not that much super speed actually,but has superhuman reactions,unless we bring in Black Hearts Dark Mario. Black hearts Dark Mario has a time limit of 8 minutes,and was defeated by Ultra Instinct Plumber,although with effort. Couldn't defeat the people in some dimensions he tried to conquer. While Black Hearts Dark Mario is incredibly powerful,its destructive power is also a weakness,as someone could counter it with other destructive forces,balance related powers,and other beings of power rivaling Dark Mario's and extremely powerful beings in general,Black Hearts Dark Mario also was defeated by specifically the combined willpower of Golden and his friends that was also boosted by light related energy. Trivia It's some kind of old oc that is remade. Category:Blog posts